Yu-gi-oh: El rey de las sombras y el héroe de la luz
by Kusanagi Verethragna
Summary: Debido a la deuda de un familiar, Kusanagi Godou debe de buscar una forma de pagar la deuda antes de que los prestamistas lastimen a su familia, pero una misteriosa persona le da la llave para que lo logre con un inesperado juego que llevara al joven rey y a sus compañeras a un nuevo tipo de peleas.


" **Prólogo"**

Pase a que se encontraba en pleno hermoso día un tranquilo domingo, en una bella caza que era una biblioteca a su vez y que sobrevivió a la segunda guerra mundial, más en la sala de aquella hermosa casa se podía observar como habían 5 personas de un lado vestidos de negros además de armados y frente a ellos tres personas nada contentas.

De un lado se encontraba un joven de 16 años de un cabello obsidiana levemente salvaje de una piel canela y unos brillantes orbes azabaches, su rostro normal con unas facciones salvajes y regias que le hacían ver levemente peligroso. El joven usaba una playera azul de manga corta debajo de una playera blanca y un pantalón negro.

Sentado a su derecha una joven 2 años más joven que él con un castaño cabello arreglado con dos adornos en su cabeza y su piel blanca resaltaba sus orbes avellanas, su rostro suave pero con facciones maduras casi digna de una reina o una fiera princesa. La niña usaba un vestido de una pieza verde junto con un saco marrón.

En el centro se encontraba un hombre de edad avanzada con cierto parentesco al adolescente pero con facciones galantes y bizarras, con su traje elegante digno de un hombre playboy o parecidos que quedaba bien con su aura de Lady killer.

Frente a ellos y siendo el único sentado un hombre entre los 30 de un cabello negro arreglado hacía un lado mientras su piel bronceada quedaba bien con sus ojos marrones, su rostro fino pero con cierta aura de peligro se formaba en su rostro. Como ya se mencionó el hombre llevaba un traje de negocios negros como los de atrás, pero ellos tenían un cuerpo musculoso digno de guardaespaldas para famosos.

"Creo que podemos dejar atrás el misterio y pasar al tema importante" Con un tono burlón mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su cara, el hombre chasqueo los dedos dos veces y uno de sus guardaespaldas se acercó con un maletín que entregó en la mano de su jefe "Como ya sabrán por la información de antes, pertenezco a una banda de suma importancia dentro del negocio de los préstamos y deseamos recuperar el dinero que se nos pidió" Con eso dicho el hombre coloco el maletín delante de la mesa para mostrar una sonrisa "¿Tienen mi dinero?" Entonces lanzó la pregunta que estaba deseoso de hacer.

"Antes de continuar con esto espero me puedan responder una duda" El octogenario hombre respondió con un tono educado de voz que quedaba con su imagen, entonces el líder del grupo paso a mirarlo.

"Adelante" Sin observar un problema con respecto a la petición del hombre, el contador le dio la oportunidad de preguntar al hombre.

"Dado el hecho de que todavía no nos conocemos es que me presentare como es debido" Continuando con su respetuoso tono de voz el octogenario hombre aclaro su garganta "Mi nombre es Kusanagi Ichirou y mi duda es la siguiente, ¿Cree que se saldrá con la suya?" Repentinamente su voz se volvió levemente ronca y grave mientras sus ojos negros brillaban con cierta ferocidad, aquel hombre al ver ese brillo se sintió un poco nervioso pero no elimino la sonrisa de su rostro.

"En realidad, Sr. Kusanagi, ya nos salimos con la nuestra" Con una sutil sonrisa que demostraba una burla al hombre galante sentado frente a él, Ichirou frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta "Su sobrino ya nos debe una gran cantidad de dinero y deseamos recuperar aquello que dimos de buena fe, pero si no lo tenemos de regreso…" Dos de los guardaespaldas tronaron sus puños con fuerza para intimidar a los presentes sin mucho éxito en verdad "Creo que no hace falta que continúe"

"Ustedes engañaron a mi sobrino" Reclamó con su tono educado Ichirou mientras miraba directamente a los ojos del estafador quien se mostraba tranquilo.

"No hicimos nada fuera del contrato" Usando esa afirmación como un arma procedió a sacar un papel firmado "Puede leer el contrato como validar las firmas de las dos partes y ni se moleste en romperlo, que tenemos cerca de cuarenta copias y esa es una de ellas" Tomando el papel se las entregó al hombre mayor quien las tomo entre sus manos y dio un vistazo rápido.

Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que termino de leer y devolvió los papeles a su respectivo dueño quien asintió.

"Como observo, todo fue legal sin ninguna alteración" Con eso guardo los papeles en el maletín regresando su vista al hombre de mayor edad.

"En el papel puede que no lo haya, pero ustedes si mintieron o más correctamente omitieron información cuando se hizo el trato" Entrando en la plática de los adultos, el joven de 16 años fue quien llamó la atención de ambos lados.

"Onii-chan" La más joven se sorprendió un poco con eso pero decidió no decir nada por si su hermano podía ayudar un poco en la actual situación.

"Kirito-kun nos habló de que ustedes prometieron una cantidad de 300 mil, los cuales podía devolver en un lapso de dos meses" Ante la información que fue proporcionada por los estafadores a su miembro de la familia mientras sus ojos se filaban con cada palabra "Accedió y tras hacer uso de su dinero, el devolvió los 300 mil Yenes los cuales obtuvo de buena manera con trabajo, pero algo no salió como él esperaba" El tono de voz cambió a uno acusador mientras sus orbes mostraban un fuego intenso en ellos "El dinero que recibió no fueron Yenes sino Dólares"

"Correcto" Sin necesidad de mentir con respecto a la información dada del joven, aquel estafador no se mostraba para nada preocupado "Algo más niño" Esperando a ver si en verdad encontraba una debilidad suya con la información del niño a quien engaño, este espero pacientemente un resultado de mayor calibre.

"Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou" Molesto por la forma en que fue llamado por aquel estafador, el joven revelo su nombre con verdadero odio en su voz mientras el estafador se alzó de hombros "Y sí, hay más" El estafador alzó una ceja poco preocupado de aquello que el niño pudiera decir "Kirito quien solo gasto los 300 mil yenes devolvió lo que gasto y no fue aceptado, confundido del porque no fue aceptado su pago, ustedes revelaron la verdad acerca del préstamo que firmo y cuando pensó entregarles el dinero que no utilizo junto con lo que gasto, su pago no fue aceptado" El joven espero la respuesta del estafador quien soltó un leve suspiro.

"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntado con tan poco interés, Godou sintió una vena crecer en su cabeza mientras apretaba sus dientes "No puedes hacer nada con eso niño, todo esa información vino en el contrato que tu primo no leyó" Nuevamente saco el papel para mostrar la firma de su primo en aquel trozo de papel "No es una estafa o un robo cuando la otra persona ha firmado el contrato justificado por la ley, es culpa de la supuesta víctima por no haber deseado leer el contrato" Utilizando un hueco por su conocimiento en leyes y marketing, el estafador se mostró con soberbia de superar cada obstáculo de los Kusanagi.

Viendo que no podía encontrar una oportunidad para sacar información el joven apretó con impotencia la mesa de madera, Ichirou contenía su vocabulario debido a la presencia de sus sobrinos de sangre incluso cuando en sus ojos mostraba un brillo muy peligroso que incluso congelaría al más valiente.

"¿Sé puede saber porque no han aceptado la devolución del dinero de mi primo junto con la cantidad que gasto?" La última de la familia lanzó su duda a los espectadores quienes llevaron sus ojos a ella "Mi nombre es Kusanagi Shizuka y más te vale no llamarme niña o mocosa" Como su familia los hermosos orbes de la pequeña niña se afilaron y gracias su aire digna de una reina heredado de su madre, los estafadores sintieron el verdadero terror XD.

"E-Eso es sencillo" Con un leve tartamudeo a la vez que desviaba su mirada de los ojos de la niña, el estafador aclaro un poco su garganta "El contrato dice que la persona debe de devolver la cantidad prestada mediante su propio esfuerza y no se aceptaría la cantidad restante para completar la transacción, en simples palabras, el dinero que se nos regresa debe de ser ganado por el cliente sin usar lo que le dimos" Casi con un tono noble fue que la voz del estafador se mostraba educada incluso cuando se hablaba de un sucio truco "Aunque de fallar en pagar la deuda a tiempo se le incrementara una comisión del 40% cada semana que pase"

Ante eso es que los Kusanagis entendieron la forma en que esas personas hacían el trabajo frunciendo el ceño, entonces el estafador decidió dar fin a eso.

"Aunque esta platica ha sido muy entretenida y todo con su buena hospitalidad, tengo otras reuniones importantes a las cuales acudir, así que apreciaría que me dieran el dinero" Con eso extendió su mano derecha en espera del pago "Y solo efectivo" Reafirmando el método de pago los familiares sintieron un deseo de golpear a esa persona.

"No lo tenemos ahora" Siendo sinceros con eso, el estafador no mostró sorpresa.

"Ohh~" Regresando su mano para ponerla nuevamente en la mesa este puso una mirada burlona "Ya veo" Con eso miró a sus guarda espaldas y asentir, entonces ellos rompieron unos objetos de la familia mientras ellos miraban eso con sorpresa y furia "Espero que entienda que no…" No pudo terminar su frase cuando salió disparado de la silla con un enorme dolor en su rostro.

Mirando la mesa pudo observar al joven adolescente quien le había dado un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando bastante lejos, los gorilas vestidos como pingüinos se mostraron sorprendidos con eso mientras el estafador se levantó con un dolor en su mejilla derecha, entonces mirando al mocoso causante de su dolor, solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

"Mátenlo" Con eso los gorilas pensaba golpearlo, aunque Godou no pensaba permitir eso cuando un aura dorada que nadie podía ver comenzó a rodear-lo, aunque su familia se aterro ante eso.

"¡Alto!" Repentinamente uno de los guardaespaldas detuvo a los demás y eso provoco que sus compañeros voltearan a verlo, incluso el estafador quien pensaba gritarle, más su voz fue callada con la del gorila "No puedes decir nada ante esto Rubén, sabes que _boss_ está en contra de acciones como romper cosas importantes de los deudores o golpes a muerte cuando no ha pasado ni siquiera medio año, aunque puedes continuar con tu orden si deseas desobedecer" Con eso miró monótonamente al estafador quien apretó los dientes.

El estafador se levantó arreglando su ropa.

"Nos vamos" Con eso dicho todo el mundo comenzó a caminar fuera de la casa "Volveré dentro de un mes y espero que ya tengan listo el pago, tiene que ser todo entero junto con la comisión y no puede ser por partes" Observando como todos sus guardaespaldas se fueron él se unió a eso y cerró con fuerza la puerta.

Al final solo quedo la familia Kusanagi quienes soltaron un suspiro ante el lio en el que se metió su familiar y como ellos decidieron tomar esa carga por él.


End file.
